Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid container and a liquid discharger, and in particular relates to a liquid discharger including a head to discharge liquid droplets and a liquid container to supply liquid to the head.
Description of the Related Art
Using a liquid discharger that includes a carriage, which mounts a head and a sub-tank (head tank) to supply liquid to the head and scans in a main scanning direction, an apparatus that is able to supply liquid from a main-tank to the sub-tank while the carriage scans in the main scanning direction is known.
For example, Japanese Patent Open No. 2012-61680 discloses an apparatus that has a displacement member (hereinafter, also referred to as a feeler), which displaces according to a remaining amount of liquid in the sub-tank (hereinafter, also referred to as a head tank). The apparatus has a first sensor disposed on the carriage and a second sensor disposed on the apparatus body. The first sensor detects whether the displacement member displaces to a predetermined first position. The second sensor detects whether the displacement member displaces to a predetermined second position.
Further, the apparatus detects and stores a differential amount corresponding to a distance between the first position and the second position. The apparatus starts supplying liquid when the displacement member displaces to a predetermined supply start position while the carriage scans, and the apparatus supplies liquid of the differential amount after the first sensor detects the displacement member.
However, this type of apparatus configuration, which has a sensor on the carriage to detect the displacement member, increases the size of the carriage, and causes a decrease in carriage scanning speed. Also, this type of apparatus configuration has a complex structure resulting in increased manufacturing cost.